Lucy's Unexpected Happiness
by Baku-chan
Summary: So, I'm normally NaLu, but I really felt like doing a Laxus and Lucy story. There ay be some lemon-y goodness, (hence the rating) just bear with me, and we'll find out together! Baku-chan
1. Chapter 1

The blonde mage stared at herself in the reflection of the mirror. She studied her large brown eyes, full of vibrant life; her full, pink lips; and her clear, perfect skin. She then turned and began studying her body. It was full of curves, lush and vivacious. She sighed at went back to studying her face. Who am I? She thought mournfully. I am Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Mage of the Guild Fairy Tail. I was part of Team Natsu, but now I am on my own. I will fight and show everyone I am strong. She went into her room, and began to change. There was a slight rustle of fabric, and a sudden movement caught her eye. She turned around, clutching her towel to her half naked body and screamed. "LUCY! LUCY STOP SCREAMING," yelled Natsu. "W-what are you doing here Natsu. Our team disbanded remember? You can't just break into my house anytime. It wasn't okay when we were on the same time, but now it REALLY isn't okay." "I came to check up on you. You've hardly talked to me. I asked Grey and Erza, and they've said that you haven't talked to them either. Why is that?" "There is no need. You guys left me remember? You left me for Lisanna, Grey for Juvia, and Erza for Jellal. I was left alone, so what is there to talk about. Now, I need you to leave. I have a quest to do." "Who are you going with," Natsu asked curiously. He was feeling a little guilty, because when Lucy put it that way, he could understand her avoidance. "I am going alone. I've decided to do a solo mission, since I was left behind anyways," Lucy couldn't keep the bitter tone from her voice. "Hey! Maybe Lisanna and I could join you. We wouldn't mind," said Natsu. "NO! You left me alone three months ago, I don't need you now! In fact, I don't want you! Just go back home to Lisanna," Lucy shouted at Natsu, crying. She ran over to him, and tried to push him out the door, but instead he turned around and pulled her into a hug. "I didn't mean to make you feel left behind. It's just…" "Yeah, I know. You haven't seen Lisanna in years, and I was just her replacement. I was there when you left, I remember what you said. Now, get out of my house." "I didn't mean it like that. I am SO sorry Luce." "GET OUT! OPEN, GATE OF LEO!" *POOF* "Hello, my princess. Is everything alright?" "No. Make Natsu leave. Please Loke," she broke down again,"just make him go away." "Natsu, I suggest you GET. OUT. NOW!" Natsu stared at Lucy, then nodded curtly and left. Loke turned and tried to comfort his friend. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, making calming noises. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. "Thank you Loke. You are a true friend." "What happened? You haven't called any of us for three months. Now you call me to kick Natsu out of your house?" "I was left behind. Natsu left first, going to party up with Lisanna saying I was a replacement for her. Then Grey, because he felt him and Juvia would be more compatible. Then Erza, because Jellal was here and he was her childhood friend. I was left all alone. I didn't leave my house for a month, alternating between crying and sleeping. Then I tried to leave the guild, but Master wouldn't allow it. Then I finally started to move on, and I got a solo quest, that I am leaving for today, but Natsu showed up to ask why I wasn't talking to him, Grey, and Erza. He tried to convince me to take him and Lisanna, but I tried to make him leave," she finished mournfully. "That jerk. ALL of those jerks. Lucy, don't you ever think you are left behind. I am here with you as is Virgo, and all of your spirits, including Aquarius. Now you get dressed, and ready for your mission. I am going to go back to the spirit world, but I'll be back." *POOF* Lucy smiled, and got dressed in her skirt and shirt set. She put on her belt with her keys, and secured her whip on the other hip. She grabbed the bag she had packed, and walked out of the door….. and straight into Laxus. "Oh! I am sorry Laxus. What are you doing at my house? I was just about to leave on my mission…" "Yes I know. The old man told me I was to go with you, and accompany your training Blondie. Don't get mad at me, I didn't want to leave my team either." "Fine, but call me Lucy!" "How about Luce? Isn't that what your old team called you." "The subject of old Team Natsu is forbidden. Understand?" "Oookay, whatever you saw Blondie," Laxus said, looking a little nervous. How could the old man send him on a mission with her? She was gorgeous, but clearly still a little unstable. Lucy softened seeing Laxus standing there, looking nervous and terrified at the same time. She smiled at him softly. "You may call me Luce if you prefer. Shall we go Laxus?" "Yes. Let's go, we need to hurry if we are going to make the next train! Give me your bag, and let's go." "Oh! Thank you Laxus," Lucy said, handing the tall man her heavy bag. She smiled slightly up at him, and began to lead the way to the train station. "So, Luce. What is our mission?" "We are heading up to the mountains to dispel a black guild. We'vee been given a little cottage up there for three months. If we finish early we're allowed to stay until the three months is up," the blonde mage said, completely filling in the tall blonde man. Laxus stared down at the blonde mage, who was smiling up at him sweetly, and felt his heart beat a little faster. He looked into her beautiful large, vibrant brown eyes, and he knew he was falling for her. Lucy smiled up at the tall blonde man. After a few seconds she began to blush. Why is he staring at me like that? Why do I like it? What's wrong with me? Laxus is a sweet man, I feel, underneath his hard-ass exterior. Maybe, just maybe, he will be the person to help me get over Natsu. Maybe he will be the one to help me become stronger, in magic and will. She sat down and looked out the window. "The mountains will be pretty this time of the year. I remember one summer when I was young my mother and father took me on a trip to the mountains. It was beautiful, and I'm glad to be able to experience it," Lucy said, staring at the passing ground. "Hmm, I've never been to the mountains. I'm sure you're right though. This sounds like it will be a fun mission, especially if we finish early." "Yes, I believe so," Lucy replied, yawning. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up." "Ok, thank you," Lucy said, as he began to close her eyes. Laxus stared at the blonde mage for a long second, then turned up his music. He looked out the window for a while, then went back to studying the blonde mage. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, she even had a bit of a smile on her mouth! He noticed her head kept banging against the window, so he got up and scooted her over so he could sit comfortably. Once he got settled in, he leaned her head on his shoulder and went back to staring out the window at the passing scenery. Time Skip: Two Hours Laxus heard the driver of the train say that they had five minutes until they arrived at their destination. He looked down, and saw Lucy sleeping peacefully on his lap. He slowly shook her awake, and couldn't keep himself from grinning. "Oh, arrigato Laxus. I'm sorry for sleeping on your shoulder," Lucy said, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "It's no trouble. We're here… Should we go to the inn and get settled in, then grab a quick dinner?" "Very well. That sounds like a good idea," Lucy said smiling, as she grabbed her bag and started to walk to the inn's direction. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stepped out of her room, dressed in a casually nice way. She had just finished unpacking her clothes into the dresser set up in her room. It was a cute little room, with a slopping roof, a large bay window, and a giant king-sized bed. The walls were pink, they matched her guild mark perfectly!, and had drawings of flowers on them in a pretty esoteric way.

Laxus was still on the couch, his bad at his feet. His eyes were closed and she could hear his music it was so loud. She stood there watching him for a few minutes, smiling softly. He was good-looking, no doubt about that. He was tall, and buff, and extremely smart. There was one thing she had always wondered about him though... How did he get that scar on his face? It didn't mar his face, no it gave him a cruel beauty that Lucy couldn't deny she felt a pull to.

"Luce...? OI! LUCE!"

Lucy looked up. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him calling her name. She began to blush and looked at the ground.

"Yes, Laxus," Lucy asked, not trusting herself to look up at him.

"I asked if you were ready to go to dinner."

"Oh, yeah. Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy walked into her room and fluffed onto her bed. As she looked at the flowers on the walls and thought about the dinner her and Laxus had just had. She wondered what he was doing, but decided her bed was waaaaayyy to comfy to get up from. She thought back to a month ago, back to when she only knew fake happiness. She was fake happy, being on Team Natsu. She was fake happy being with Natsu. But now, here with Laxus, she was really truly happy. And she was getting stronger already, she could feel it. She combed her hair, humming quietly to herself.

Laxus could hear Lucy humming in her room. He smiled to himself and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He stood looking out for a minute, when he couldn't help himself. He turned and rushed to Lucy's room. He started bounding on the door, banging, until she opened the door. There she stood- in tiny pajama shorts and a tank top that she was spilling out of. Laxus grabbed her and kissed roughly, and was very surprised when she responded just as hungrily as he. He carried her to the bed and started to strip her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy stared up at Laxus slightly shocked. She couldn't believe that he was here, kissing her, wanting her. She slowly pulled his face back to her kissing him, smiling slightly. He held her close, and she parted her lips, granting him access. Laxus slowly slid his hands under her shirt. She shivered at his touch, but loved the feeling of his touch. She threw off her shirt and smiled shyly at him. He blushed and took off his too. He kissed her neck and she gasped quietly.

**Laxus couldn't believe she felt the same way about him. He was so happy. He didn't want to go to far. She had taken her shirt off, and he was okay with that. He stripped his off then kissed her neck. He heard her gasp, then he kissed her lips again. He ran his hands up and down her sides, causing her to moan... He kissed her for a few more minutes then pulled away. She looked at him, confused. He smiled at her, reassuringly.**

** "I don't want to go to fast. I really like you lulu. "**

** "Ok. I understand, thank you. And, lulu?"**

** "Yeah, I decided to give you my own Nickname. Do you like it," he asked shyly.**

** "Yes. It's lovely. Thank you."**

**She kissed his Check, and smiled happily. He took her hand and they Stood up. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He hayed her on the bed, and layed down next to her. **


End file.
